koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Wei
Jiang Wei is a character continued to appear in the series since his debut in Dynasty Warriors 2. He is also one of the characters cut from Dynasty Warriors 6. Formerly a Wei soldier, he was tricked to joining Shu in order to become Zhuge Liang's successor. He eventually becomes one of the shining hopes for Shu's future. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 19 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Jiang Wei starts as an officer of Wei. As he takes Zhuge Liang's mantle in Shu, he proves his wit in an array of battles, such as Wu Zhang Plains and Bai Di Castle. His ending in Dynasty Warriors 5 shows him holding the fan of Zhuge Liang, clearing representing his Prime Minister position after Liang's death. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Jiang Wei has left Shu to test his skills and has found himself in the service of Yuan Shao. When Zhang He attacks Yuan Shao at Shizugatake, Jiang Wei is given his chance to test his mettle. One of Zhang He's plots uses the discord between Yuan brothers to turn them against Yuan Shao. First, Zhang He sends Xun You to convince Yuan Tan to defect to Wei, which he does. Seeing this, Jiang Wei has Yuan Shao prepare a letter to send to Yuan Xi to prevent him from defecting as well. When Jiang Wei is caught, he defects to Wei and convinces Yuan Xi to defect as well. Next, at Yamatai, Jiang Wei and Toshiie Maeda attempt to locate and capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, they were unaware of the defenses that Da Ji had prepared so well. However, they are given aid by Nagamasa Azai and his allies, the Asakura. In the end, they allow Himiko to escape but manage to capture Da Ji. Kessen In Kessen II, Jiang Wei is a young man who wishes to fight with Liu Bei. He is a man of simple origin and appears when Zhao Yun returns to Shu. His defeated quote implies that he greatly respects Zhuge Liang, but this isn't expanded on in the game's story. He rides into battle as reinforcements and continues to serve Liu Bei from then on. He serves as a political adviser and fights with a volunteer army consisting of men from Tian Shui. He is good with both magic and warfare, making him one of the more balanced units in battle. Character Information Voice Actors * Joshua Seth - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Ryō Horikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I will risk everything and vanquish you, Serpent King!" *"That's one less enemy to worry about!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Releases a fire orb that explodes after a few seconds. * , : An upward strike that knocks enemies into the air. * , , ( , , ): Slices forwards and then reverses with the blunt end, ended with a spin and lash with the spear. * , , , : Holds his spear forward and pushes forward using it like a bar. * , , , , : Slashes upwards releasing a small white tornado that knocks enemies upwards. * , , , , , : Dashes forwards lancing opponent, then turns around and makes a huge slash. * : Holds spear diagonally down then start spinning * , : Jump, then a wide swipe downwards. * , : Jiang Wei jumps, followed by multiple thrusts downwards while hovering in the air. Horse Moveset * : Jiang Wei leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Weapons 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Blink *Base Attack: 55 *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui *Requirements: The main thing to get Jiang Wei's weapon is to enter each castle door way from the outside. You should gain Jiang Wei's ultimate weapon at the end of the battle after you defeat Cao Ren's officers, Yin Shang, and Liang Xu. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Prodigal *Base Attack: 49 *Attributes: Level 14 Peacock Urn, Level 20 Wing Boots, Level 14 Horned Helm, Level 17 Herbal Remedy :Map: Cheng Du :Restrictions: None :Requirements: Defeat all generals before Liu Chan surrenders. # Ring the gong at the west, then ignore Jian Ge Gate, just go kill Xu Zhu and Xu Huang VERY quickly. # Liu Chan should appear by now. He'll move towards Zhang He and Cao Ren. Save before you go ahead and defeat both of them, all before Liu Shan surrenders to them. # Liu Chan should be heading towards the bottom right. Seal the gate at bottom right. # Defeat Deng Ai and Zhong Hui. They should be easier than the other 4 usable characters. # Go back near Liu Chan. # Level 11 message. Note: Since it's tough to keep Liu Chan from surrendering, it's recommended to use the two-player trick, with the second player keeping Liu Chan inside his fort by hitting the gong to close the door in front of Liu Chan. There are really really many ways to do this. For example, if you ring the gong on the west, Liu Chan will go towards the east first. If you did not ring it, he will go towards the western gates first. This also varies hugely depending on each player's fighting style and skill. You are recommended to find your own path for this weapon because your style and skill are not the same as mine. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Blink *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Attributes: Luck +15, Speed +15, Attack +16, Musou +18, Life +17 *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui (Wei) *Location: In the route leading west of the castle. *Requirements: Defeat the reinforcement general, Gao Xiong. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Jiangwei-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Jiang Wei.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render File:Jiangwei-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Shu characters